


Another Day at Yavin High School

by ShipperWriter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian is the English teacher across the hall, Draven wants to be in charge but Mon ain't taking any of his crap, F/M, Jyn is a first year history teacher, Mon Mothma is the principal, Rogue One AU, We'll see what happens!, but not the kind of high school au that you're thinking of, just read it please, who also mentors Jyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWriter/pseuds/ShipperWriter
Summary: Jyn Erso is a recent college graduate who found work at Yavin High School immediately afterwards. Cassian Andor is the English teacher across the hall from her who gets assigned to be her mentor. Mon Mothma is the principal - okay, we get the picture, right?[aka who says high school kids get to have all the fun?][not a oneshot - hopefully][first rebelcaptain fic, not to mention first fic in a while - be nice]





	

Jyn Erso sat awkwardly in the chair facing Mon Mothma’s desk. The principal was across from her, hands flipping through the file that contained the report from the student in Jyn’s 5th period.

Cassian Andor stood off to the side near the window, arms crossed and face neutral. He had barely said a word when he sidled up next to her on the way to the office. Jyn herself didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t even the end of her first quarter as a new teacher at Yavin High School, and already a student had filed a complaint against her. She knew it was a baseless accusation; she had to fight the high schooler in her to not protest her innocence to Mon as she entered her office. 

Instead, she had demurely taken a seat and waited for Mon to speak. 

It had been thirty-eight – no, thirty-nine seconds since then, and nobody had said a word. 

And then the door opened and admitted Draven, the assistant principal that she directly reported to who occasionally had delusions of grandeur and acted like he ran the place. 

She suppressed a groan, then looked up as Mothma spoke.

“Alright, Jyn,” she said gently, closing the file, “tell me your side." 

Jyn opened her mouth, ready to explode in self-defense, when she glanced sideways and caught the raised eyebrow on Cassian’s face. In the two months since she had begun teaching in the classroom across from his, they had gotten strangely skilled at communicating without words. Which was slightly ironic, considering that he was an English teacher. 

The look that he was giving her now was one of support and warning; their doors had been open when the incident occurred and he knew the truth. Yet he also knew Jyn well enough to remind her not to have an outburst and risk losing her job over something as small as this. 

She took a breath. "My 5th period class, World History, was about to begin. One of the students sitting in the front–" 

"So class had not started when the incident occurred?” Draven asked from his seat behind Jyn, almost startling her out of her seat with the intent of slapping him. 

Mon shot him a pointed glare, then regarded Jyn again. “Go on." 

She nodded. "I have a rule in class that phones are not permitted to be used once through my door. It is posted on the wall and on the syllabus, and students have to be reminded at least once a week because they seem incapable of remembering this one piece of information." 

Cassian tried to hide a smirk, but Jyn saw it out of the corner of her eye and it lifted the corners of her mouth. He knew the struggle just as much as she did. 

"Jake Zander was sitting in his seat, using his cell phone. I verbally told him once to put it away, and he did. As soon as the bell rang, he got it out again. I told him if he didn’t put it up this time that it would be confiscated and he could go to the office after school to retrieve it.” She nodded to Cassian. “Mr. Andor walked over about the same time so he can corroborate the rest. Jake stood up in his seat, loudly said, ‘I’d like to see you try, your Highness’, then sat down and continued using his phone." 

Jyn wasn’t sensitive about her accent; she was British and had grown up in England until her family moved when she was nine years old. But when someone used it intending to be offensive, that was different. Twenty-two-year old Jyn Erso was better at handling it than ten-year-old Jyn. 

Just ask Billy Talbot. 

“I told the class that I was administering a surprise quiz, and as I began walking around the room to distribute it, I noticed that Jake had left his phone on his desk. I laid down the test and swiped the phone at the same time. By the time he noticed, it was already locked in my drawer with a referral.” Jyn looked at Mon with a pleading look. “I swear to you that his account is untrue." 

Then she turned in her chair and fixed a stern look on Draven. "I did not lay a hand on him." 

Draven only grunted and continued making notes.

She rotated and faced Mon again. 

"Cassian?” the principal asked.

He uncrossed his arms. “It happened exactly as she said. She didn’t grab the phone out of his hands, or even touch him. He’s invented the entire story." 

Mon nodded. "I believe you." 

Behind Jyn, Draven must have opened his mouth, getting ready to protest, but Mon swiftly shut him down with a graceful lift of her hand. 

"Unfortunately, due to the number of authentic incidents of this nature, school board policy mandates that we investigate each accusation. I’m sorry that it’s cost you your planning period."  
Jyn shrugged. "I understand." 

“So that’s it, then?” Cassian asked, pushing himself off the short filing cabinet that he had been half sitting on. 

“That’s it. Thank you both for coming down." 

Jyn stood to leave, murmured thanks to Mon, and locked eyes with Cassian. He gave a small smile, then motioned to the door. 

"So we’re just dismissing this student’s account out of hand, then?” Draven questioned. 

Jyn had held it in a good deal longer than she expected, but this hit her tolerance of stupidity. 

“The student lied. The other witness statements were given by his best friends in the class who currently have grade averages of 53, 68, and 61. So unless you’re insinuating that Mr. Andor would lie, then yes. That’s the end of that." 

"I’ve been in touch with his parents. They’re aware of the situation and they do not condone Jake’s behavior. They have agreed to whatever consequences we see fit to administer.” Mon looked back at Jyn. “Do you feel alright with Jake continuing to be in your class? If not, we can move him to another one.”

Jyn shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I actually have an assignment in mind for him." 

Everybody looked at her, curious yet worried. She shrugged. "He failed the pop quiz and it was about Britain! He’s going to have to do a special project to bring up his grade.” She smiled, then turned on her heel and left the principal’s office.


End file.
